Jinzetran
English Name: Jinzetran (JIN - zeh -tran) Romaji: Doranjin Toranosu Size: Colossal Jinzetran 'is the final boss monster of Monster Hunter Z Ultimate Frontier. In - game Description ''The Dragon of the outskirts of the Abyss. Rumored to be the cause of this world's annihilation. Origin (Note: This information is from the "Ancient Book of Magura" the Guild Master gives to the hunter a few quests before they have to fight Jinzetran) '''Ancient Book of Magura Creator of Hate, Decider of Fate An ancient enemy with power so great. His heart, shadowed and clutched by despair His claws overflow with intense bloodlust His tail crushes all to dust. Fear, he strikes upon all forms of life Doom and despair and destruction and strife. Bewitched our hearts are, as they lead us to crawl, for within his coming, Death is upon us all. Almost 15,000 years ago, there was the Umbra Lake - a sacred, magical and very large body of water. It was home to a huge island that supported the Kingdom of Vetus, the biggest and most prosperous kingdom in the world. It was the people of the kingdom who first developed the tradition of hunting monsters and keeping them sacred. However, when the Abyssal Crystal 'was recovered from the dreaded Magura Splendor, the destroyer of the Lost Kingdom (Kingdom of Magura), the hunters awakened an incredible force of evil beneath the Umbra Lake... Two huge spires seemingly made of solid rock emerged from the sea in that fateful night, causing huge tidal waves to surge through the island. The spires began to move towards the Kingdom in alarming speed. Massive rocks that sparked lightning began to fall from the sky and lightning bolts struck the Kingdom, yet it somehow managed to hold on. The hunters did everything they could, but they could not stop the The Abyssal Undertaker's jaws from engulfing the Kingdom in one huge, crushing bite. Appearance Jinzetran is an absolutely colossal monster - easily the largest of the fan - made monsters I have created. It is approximately the length of two and a half Ravientes, although its exact length and height is unknown, but is said to be as tall as three upright Lao shan Lungs. Jinzetran's jaws alone are so incredibly hulking, that they engulfed the entire Kingdom of Vetus in one bite as the legend says. Jinzetran is quite similar to the Dire Miralis in body structure, and that it is both quadrupedal, and bipedal. However, it is fought only in the water (When it stands up on its hind legs however, the upper half of its body breaks the surface of the lake). Its right arm has a crystal - like casing on it, which acts as armour. Its head is quite small, with vicious sharp teeth and red, glowing eyes. It has tough scales all over its body and hard nodules and spikes on its left arm, which is smaller than its right. Its two most prominent features are the spines on its back, two of which, are as long as a Jhen Mohran, and the gigantic eye on its chest, which acts as an individual being - attacking hunters with powerful lightning blasts while Jinzetran itself is focused on another. Its extremely long tail is about 60% of the length of Dara Amadyura. ''The fourth concept of Jinzetran. Its size and body structure are based on the daikaiju, Godzilla. Abilities Jinzetran's right arm can generate the new '''Light '''element, firing it out as energy pulses, inflicting '''Gleamblight. Hunters with Gleamblight will have a small white spot at the centre of their bodies. Over time, this spot grows into a large flash of light, stunning the hunter that was affected, and other surrounding hunters and monsters. Its long tail is swung every time it turns to face a target, dealing damage in a manner similar to the Fatalis brethren. Jinzetran is also capable of harnessing four other elements: Fire, Thunder, Dragon and Ice. Attacks To prevent Jinzetran's high - damaging attacks to be game breaking, I made them all ridiculously slow. However, if the hunters aren't fast enough, they will suffer. Phase One Phase Two Added Attacks Phase Three Added Attacks Battle Phases In this area, there are no rising bubbles to get oxygen from, so the only options are swimming for the surface or using Air Philters. This beast inhabits an area far away from civilization, a land which no one has ever reached - The Peak of the Abyss. It is reached by the same way the Dark Abyss is reached, in which the dreaded Sunder Taiger (Sandureyossu) inhabits - through the use of a special portal. The Peak of the Abyss has only 1 area - the massive lake in which Jinzetran dwells in. However, from the airship, hunters can choose to ride smaller airships with ballistas and cannons. They can pilot this airship to hover above the surface of the lake to attack Jinzetran's upper body when it stands on its hind legs. While riding the airship, they are accompanied by 2 Felynes and 1 Gaboon, which will also occasionally fire ballistas at Jinzetran. There are a total of 10 smaller airships in the main one. 'AT LEAST '''24 hunters are required in this quest to battle the Jinzetran, a la, 6 hunting parties, (4 hunters in each party) and a maximum of 10 (40 hunters). The quest conditions are similar to that of Raviente's - Hunters start with 50,000 points. 10,000 points are awarded when enough damage is dealt to Jinzetran, signaled by a horn, and the ground shaking a little bit. Tamed monsters (See Monster Hunter Z for more information about the Monster taming system) are allowed in this area, though only two can be present with each hunting party. Also, certain tamed Elder Dragons '''CANNOT '''be present in the quest, due to them being at risk of absorbing the Elder Dragon Essence (See Monster Hunter Z Ultimate for more information on the Elder Dragon Essence) from Jinzetran. The battle has three phases: Phase one starts with a cutscene of the hunters entering multiple portals to the Peak of the Abyss while riding air ships, which are identical to the Large Exploration Ship area Shanthien is fought in (different hunting parties are on different air ships). Once they have entered, they, along with the ship's crew (which consists of other non - hunters, NPC's that travel around the ship, villagers, Felynes, Shakalakas and Rathalos, which fly about) throw ropes attached to huge, claw - shaped metals to secure their respective ships to the ground, due to the storm above the area. The hunters look over the air ship towards the lake below. From there, the hunters can buy materials, items, and even upgrade their armour and weapons in the shops and Blacksmiths in the ship. The hunters are also given an infinite amount of Farcasters as a supply item. The hunters can only jump off if they are all in "Ready Mode" and the leader of the party presses the start button (similar to how a quest is launched). Only the first hunting party will be in the small cutscene after they land in the lake, where they will look around for a few moments, and hear a massive roar which causes the hunters to shield themselves. Jinzetran then emerges out of the mist and roars another time. The hunters must now inflict as much damage as they can, weakening the massive Elder Dragon. They can choose to either be in the lakeWhen enough damage is dealt, Jinzetran will be entering rage mode, switching to phase two of the battle. Phase two begins with a cutscene of Jinzetran slamming its huge, crystal - like right arm into the lake bed, causing it to tremble with light and energy. The camera switches to the surface of the area, which reveals that this energy Jinzetran is generating is actually reshaping the whole map. The water gets deeper, giving hunters more difficulty in taking a breath at the surface. the land surrounding the water is also reshaped; two giant spikes emerge from the ground and extend diagonally, eventually intersecting over the water. Dark clouds gather over the area, with the two giant spikes breaking through the clouds. These clouds occasionally produce lightning strikes to the water, damaging any hunter if they are hit with it directly. The air ships are also affected, with the crew struggling to keep their ships secure, showing the crew members tugging on ropes, orders being given to throw more anchors, Felynes falling off the ship, the rain making it hard for all of the crew to see, lightning strikes injuring some of them, and hunters being ordered to put out the flames. Chaos is upon everyone.... While enraged, Jinzetran's eyes glow a frightening blue, and it's bigger right arm is engulfed in a bright haze of energy in a manner similar to that of the Savage Deviljho. Its scales glow even brighter, and pulse different colours of the rainbow every so often. Every attack it makes while enraged either deals very high damage, or fatal damage. When hunters deal enough damage to Jinzetran, a cutscene will start off with Jinzetran staggering uncontrollably while the hunters close in for the final blow. However, Jinzetran roars at them very loudly, causing massive waves and earthquakes. After the hunters escape the falling rocks and lightning strikes, they make it to the surface to see that Jinzetran had disappeared. The hunters cheer for the '''Next Challenge '(Similar to Raviente's fight), but the quest is not yet cleared. At the reward screen, no monster parts will be given, and 10,000 z will be earned. The hunters will be back at the air ship, and will have a maximum of 120 seconds to prepare for phase three. They can buy items, heal up, eat and drink for powerups and even upgrade their current weapons. After the 120 second mark (in which case the hunters will be forced to go into the lake if they are not in "Ready Mode"), or if the hunters choose to, they will jump off the ship and into the lake. If the hunters choose to go before the 120 second mark, '''ALL OF THE HUNTERS '''must be in "Ready Mode". Phase three begins with a cutscene that starts with all of the hunters diving into the lake. They look around but Jinzetran is nowehere to be found. The hunting party leader signals for his / her comrades to unsheathe their weapons as a series of tremors begin. Jinzetran emerges from the gloom with a burst of lightning. Seeing the hunters, it roars ferociously at them, causing the hunters to be thrown back (which will be a new effect of its roar for the entire phase). It then charges up some energy on its back for a few moments. After charging, it roars at the sky and dragon element meteors start falling down on the water. One hunter in the party is nearly hit, but is saved thanks to another fellow hunter. Jinzetran's enormous back spines will glow yellow and generate powerful bursts of lightning every time it takes a step. The crystal armour on its right arm will start glowing brightly, before it shatters it with a slam to the ground, revealing its right arm to be a coil of numerous tentacles, each tentacle possessing a clawed hand on its tip. After its transformation, it will be surrounded by the Light element which appears as a blue aura, and Jinzetran roars ferociously at the hunters, as its third phase theme starts to play. The eye on Jinzetran's chest is more vulnerable to damage in this state. If damaged enough, it will make the eye overload with energy, damaging hunters around it, but also making Jinzetran stagger and fall to the lake bed for a few seconds, allowing time to attack. However, the eye will close every now and then, protected by what appears to be an eyelid made of glowing light energy, causing weapons to bounce. After closing itself, the eye will reopen after a brief channel of energy, firing a short range beam of light that will heavily damage any hunter still attacking it. When Jinzetran is defeated once and for all, the ground shakes as it attempts to fire one last blue fireball. It however, explodes prematurely, and Jinzetran falls to the sea floor. Its body then glows brightly, sending energy out of the surface that heads right into the storm above the hunters, dispersing the clouds and revealing the bright sun. The land is also reshaped - The two giant spikes disappear into tiny crystal like shards that float in the air, slowly falling into the water and settling at the surface. Plants, trees and flowers are also restored, with some trees in different colours (like pink Cherry Blossom trees, orange/brown Autumn trees etc.) and they are all around either side of the island. Lilies and other water plants also reform above the water's surface. Chirping is also heard and harmonious music plays. Themes Phase One Phase Two Phase Three Concept Category:Monster Creation Category:Elder Dragon